


Incubus Flame

by kingkjdragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Rings, Collars, Large Cock, M/M, Magic-Users, Mind Control, Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Our take on the Pink Fire use





	1. Fire starts

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing

Natsu sighed as he whipped the sweat from his head, saying "that is enough lets head in and shower" while looking at a young boy sweating just as bad

"Alright Natsu!" Romeo grinned following Natsu his hero that he looked up to everyday. The two men were training for the past hours building up a good sweat as they enter the shower room. Romeo starts taking off his shoes and shirt eyeing Natsu's muscled body.  
Natsu shed his clothing revealing gleaming muscles and a smooth body with a tight ass   
Romeo looks down pushing his shorts and underwear down revealing his 10" soft cock. The younger man looks up seeing Natsu's muscled body and tight ass his cock quickly hardening to its full 13 and a half inches.  
Natsu was almost completely naked all that was left where his socks so he bent down unaware of Romeo's gaze revealing his tight puckered hole and small 3 inch soft cock while taking his socks off  
Romeo licked his lips slowly approaching Natsu from behind his hard cock throbbing. Romeo held out his hand a pink flame coming from it. It was a new flame that he started working on but if it does what hes been trying to make it do he and Natsu would be having a lot of fun. he spun the pink flames around his body before letting it rush to the pink haired man letting it surround his body and hopefully eat the flame.  
Natsu sucked up the flame before saying "now is not the time Romeo" and turning around to face the young boy surprised by his closeness 

Jackpot' Romeo said in his mind. Natsu turned around saying its not the time. The younger mage a little disappointed with his flame not working. It should have made the older man consumed with lust not well as calm as he was right now. "Sorry Natsu" Romeo said walking around Natsu to the showers his hard 13" cock rubbing against Natsu as he walked by  
When Natsu got into the shower he started to feel a welling Heat in his lower regions and started to let out small moans as his hands moved to find the source of the heat 

Romeo was lost in thought rubbing his own body with soap trying to figure out what went wrong. That's when he heard Natsu moan his large hands roaming his muscled body. did it actually work? The young mage asked himself. "Natsu? Do you need help washing your body?" The younger boy asked walking to his hero his hands moving out to rub his muscular pecs.  
Natsu moaned and leaned into Romeo's touch still not sure why he was so hot breathlessly saying "hot...so hot"  
"Are you?" Romeo asked his pink flame worked! The boy rubbing Natsu's rock hard ass "Maybe its because we trained to much? Are you hungry still maybe i can feed you some of my flames?" Romeo asked pink flames rising from his hand.  
Not thinking Natsu nodded his head and started devouring the Pink Flames unaware they where they cause of the heat

Romeo grinned he couldn't believe it he caught Natsu in his flames. It still felt like a dream. He swirled the pink flames around his large cock hoping Natsu wouldn't notice and go for the real prize  
Natsu moaned at the taste of the flames and followed them till he had Romeo's thick cock in his mouth

Romeo let out a loud moan feeling Natsu's warm mouth engulf his large cock. he could feel his precum leak down into the pink haired mans throat which with the pink flame would be enough to get Natsu addicted to cum.Romeo pulled out of Natsu's mouth grabbing his thick cock and slapping Natsu in the face "how are you feeling Natsu?"   
"thirsty please give me more" begged Natsu half out of his mind because of the flames  
"Thirsty? I got something for you" Romeo grinned pushing the weak willed man to his knees his rockhard cock in his face as romeo moaned out letting a stream of piss hit Natsu in the face washing his body of the sweat that was built from the training.  
Natsu moaned and tried to catch as much in his mouth as he could still under the Flame's influence causing him to become addicted to urine and Romeo

"That's it Natsu take everything i give you. Your mine now" Romeo says rubbing his hard cock over Natsu's face. With his free hand he makes two small pink flames letting them fly to Natsu's nipples letting the flame warm the two pink nipples.  
Natsu happily listened to Romeo's orders while his own fire reacted and danced with the Pink Flames dropping small solidified flames and falling under Romeo's control

Romeo eyes his flames dancing with Natsu's red dragon flames. Surprised to find that the two flames mixed together solidifying them making nipple rings for his new slave. He could see pink flames radiating off the rings letting him know that the pink effects will always stay while Natsu keeps the rings on. Romeo gets an idea from this discovery as he starts playing with Natsu's small cock with his foot while making new flames to dance around Natsu's neck.  
A loud groan is heard as Natsu's nipples were pierced and his flames followed Romeo's wishes forming around his neck.  
Romeo grinned seeing the flames harden looking like a dragon circling around his neck as a collar. "Your almost complete slave" Romeo said as he looked down seeing Natsu's small cock hard and throbbing knowing it was close to shooting a load. Romeo let his pink flame flow once more to circle around Natsu's cock letting it harden and become a cock ring keeping Natsu from cumming but keep him always on the edge. "How do you feel slave? What do you want right now?"   
"Hot, You" was all Natsu was able to say under the haze as the heat increased enough for his hole to leak slick 

"That's good" Romeo said wagging his cock in Natsu's face "And you know what I want? For you to ride my cock because me being happy is the best thing that you could ever hope for" Romeo says sitting down legs spread wide and cock standing tall.   
Natsu scrambled onto Romeo's lap and placed his hole over Romeo and started pushing down

"Ooooooh yeaaah" Romeo moaned feeling Natsu's tight hole slowly take in his cock. The young mage made more little pink flames starting at his own nipples for Natsu to eat while he rides his cock.  
Spotting the delicious flames Natsu leaned down to eat them sucking in one nipple at a time 

Romeo making more flames slowly making a trail up his neck and one on his tounge.  
Bouncing Natsu followed the trail moaning out at the taste of the flames and the feeling of Romeo claiming him 

"Your mine forever Natsu, Your life is nothing more than to pleasure me from now on." Romeo told the pink haired mage. His 13 and a half inch cock throbbing as he sent pink flames around his dick shooting into Natsu's ass while the boy roars out shooting waves of cum into Natsu's hole mixing with the pink flames  
Natsu collapsed as his entire being was rewritten to be what Romeo desired and his flame formed a stone in his hand that would give Romeo his power

Romeo taking the stone into his hand. It quickly dissolved into a flame that Romeo inhaled taking in the fire and along with it all of Natsu's power leaving the former dragon slayer with no power and no flame but the pink fire that would be the only thing he would have from now on.


	2. Thunder Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Natsu walked into the showering room at the guild at this hour it was completely empty which was perfect for the pink haired man. Ever since he became Romeo's slave he did an okay job at hiding his new jewelry. With his vest and scarf no one noticed his new slave items. The former fire mage walked into the rooms with just a small towel around his waist the pierced nipples on full display. Natsu was shocked to hear the shower running as he lifted his head seeing Laxus in the showers. Natsu couldn't stop looking at the blonde man. His body was built! The other thing he couldn't stop looking at was the 10" soft cock dangling between his legs. "Oh fuck" Natsu groaned doubling over, his jewelry started reacting and the former mage felt the all to familiar flame rush through his body.  
Laxus heard Natsu groan and turned to look at him realizing the Pink Head was checking him out Laxus stepped closer saying "whats wrong you need a real man to help you up" in a teasing voice

Natsu on his knees holding his 3.5:" cock that's forever on the edge of cumming. His eyes widen as he sees huge feet before him slowly looking up till he is eye level with laxus' hard cock. "Ah Laxus.. I could use help getting up..." The pink haired man finally said struggling to talk.  
With a small step forward Laxus sunk his 10 inch cock into Natsu's open mouth and let out a moan unaware of the Pink flame spreading into him

Natsu gags on the 10" soft cock as it slides down his throat. The former mage holds onto Laxus huge feet for support as the blonde haired man thrusts in and out of Natsu's warm mouth. Romeo walks into the room before stopping and hiding seeing the sight before him. He noticed the flame seep into the unaware lightning mage but it's not affecting him like it did to Natsu. It must be because he's not the same element but it was similar. The boy waited letting the scene play before him before he made his move.  
Laxus grew hard from the warmth of Natsu's throat and moaned out reaching down to grip the back of Natsu's head accidentally touching the solid pink flame

Romeo looks on as Natsu struggles to take Laxus' cock probably now a full 12". Admirable but still smaller than his own when full hard. The boy grins seeing Laxus accidentally touch the solid flame his eyes turning a light tint of pink before turning back to normal and his moaning starts getting louder. "He's close" Romeo whispers as he waves his hands one hand holding the pink Incubus Flame and the other was the red Dragon Slayer flame. The two flames shot out twirling around the 12" cock and wrapping around it before forming looking like a dragon claw gripping Laxus' Cock and balls keeping him on edge just like his slave.  
Laxus was now trapped in the haze of orgasm making him controllable and willing to listen to orders

Romeo circles the two men watching as the continue to fuck trying to get themselves off but never getting to that point. Romeo took in every inch of Laxus' body. He loved Natsu and still does but Laxus... His body was huge! The man towered over the small boy and he loved it. Rubbing his muscular ass Romeo finally spoke "Can you hear me Laxus?"  
Nodding his head Laxus halted his thrusting in order to listen to Romeo

"You are nothing compared to me, Everything you do, You do to please me" Romeo said stroking the large cock grinning as he knows it will never shoot a load.

In the haze Laxus could not argue so his mind took everything said to him as the truth  
Romeo reached up to grab Laxus' pecs feeling the muscle chest "All mine" the boy said "Laxus get down on your knees!" His new master commanded snapping his finger sparks of red and pink flame flying out piercing Laxus Nipples.  
Listening to the orders filled Laxus with a strange pleasure that quickly became addictive 

Romeo started rubbing his cock over Laxus face "Do you want this Laxus?" The boy asked making more flames and creating gauntlets for Laxus wrists. If he was going to keep control of the lightning mage he needed to keep more Solid stone on him then natsu.  
With a moan Laxus nodded his head while trying to capture the hard cock with his mouth

"Go on slave don't disappoint me take in everything" Romeo urged on rubbing Laxus neck flames surging out making a collar for the man it mirrored Natsu's collar but it was bigger and had wings coming out from it with a chain leash also attached to it clutched in Romeo's hand.  
Happily Laxus took the cock into his mouth moaning at the taste as he listened to what his master was saying  
"From now on Laxus you're my pet. You will never walk on two feet ever again unless I tell you so. Also since you're so big you will give me rides everywhere I want" Romeo said the words carving into Laxus' mind making them his law. The boy grunting as he starts cumming the seed overflowing the blonde man most of it dripping from his mouth before Romeo pulls out letting the end of his orgasm coat Laxus' face in cum.  
Overwhelmed by the smell and orders Laxus just moaned out his understanding 

"Good. If you understand and submit your life to me then lick the cum you spilt off my feet and tell me what your place is in life from now on." Romeo said crossing his arms over his small chest  
Laxus quickly licked up the spilt cum and said "to serve you master in any way you desire"

"That's what I like to hear pup" Romeo says getting onto the big man's back holding the chain leash "Now take me to my room so we can continue our fun there. Follow behind us Natsu" The master commanded as Laxus crawled off to his or now Romeo's new room.


End file.
